In hosiery processing, the hosiery must frequently be carried through various processing stations, such as drying, shaping, or inspection stations. During the processing, the hosiery, such as socks or stockings, is carried on shaped forms.
During a drying process, the hosiery may be held or clamped to the form to prevent shrinkage beyond a desired degree. In current prior art devices, the hosiery is manually positioned on a form to a particular length and thereafter clamped. This method of clamping is somewhat time consuming and relatively inaccurate. As a result, hosiery frequently exits the drying process in non-uniform lengths. The hosiery thereafter must be manually sorted and paired. Such an additional step is also both time consuming and expensive.